Leather Seats and Limousines
by DKM
Summary: Of course he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her during the gala. That was why she'd worn a dress with the back cut so low it nearly revealed her backside. The whole point of this evening had been to see just how far she could take things, and she'd exceeded even her own expectations.


_**Leather Seats & **_**_Limousines_**

Rating: M

Synopsis: Of course he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her during the gala. That was why she'd worn a dress with the back cut so low it nearly revealed her backside. The whole point of this evening had been to see just how far she could take things, and she'd exceeded even her own expectations.

Pairing: Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver & Felicity

Season/Episode: Doesn't matter

Category: Smut/Romance

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

**AN: Yeah, so this happened because of a photo I saw on Tumblr… What can I say, I'm horny when I've got my period. That's the whole reason why this story came about, and because I kinda wanted to prove to myself that I could still write something hot and sexy in less than 3hrs, which I did. At least I hope I did.  
**

* * *

Of course he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her during the gala. That was why she'd worn a dress with the back cut so low it nearly revealed her backside. The whole point of this evening had been to see just how far she could take things, and she'd exceeded even her own expectations.

Fighting the giggle that threatened to escape her throat, Felicity Smoak bit her bottom lips as a pair of soft, demanding lips crawled over her neck until they reached her earlobe. It was sucked into a warm mouth before being nibbled by sharp teeth, eliciting a moan she couldn't stop from leaving her throat.

"Oliver!" she keened, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him even closer as they stood out in the alley behind the Starling City Museum of Modern Art making out like teenagers after prom. It was quickly escalating into something far more than that, though. "Oh, GOD!" Felicity gasped when his left hand reached behind her to cup the soft curve of her ass.

Oh, yes, this was definitely turning into the prom night she wished she'd had. She'd gone to the actual dance, but it had been with her cousin because, seriously, who would ask a weird nerd to the prom? She'd hadn't been invited to the after parties, though.

But now, here she was, in the back alley of a museum, with none other than the richest bachelor in Starling City sucking hickeys into her neck as she stood with her back against a brick wall wearing a two thousand dollar dress and a thousand dollar pair of shoes that were slowly becoming ruined if they didn't find a better spot for this little tryst to take place.

Although it hadn't been her intention to seduce her boss that evening, Felicity had wanted to make him slightly jealous considering all the things that had happened in the last couple of months since Oliver's second return from the island. They'd had their ups and downs, especially where Isabel Rochev was concerned. Felicity figured it was time for a little payback.

Splurging on the silver Herve Leger crystal embellished halter gown and matching pair of Christian Louboutin pumps, she went all out that night, transforming from his stylish executive assistant into a sexy vixen more than capable of rub elbows with the rich. Her hair had been left down in waves with only a single silver clip pulling it back on her right side revealing diamond teardrop earrings she'd inherited from her grandmother that matched her dress to a tee.

Upon seeing her when he came to pick her up for the evening, Oliver's mouth had dropped open as he watched her descend the front steps of her building, careful not to trip on her sky high heels or designer gown. His hand had fallen to the small of her back as soon as they'd gotten to the party and never left until he'd found an excuse to pull her away from the crowded ballroom and into a stairwell that led outside.

The desire Felicity had seen coursing through his eyes that night intensified once they were alone. It had been the tipping point, pushing them both well past the friend zone and into dangerous territory that neither one of them was willing to admit they wanted to be in. When he'd leaned in and kissed her, sparks flew. That was how they ended up in the alley, sucking face and then some.

Felicity felt the hard press of his erection against her abdomen and couldn't believe how far this had gone. For a moment, she thought about the repercussions of their actions, but then his free hand came up to dip beneath the material at the front of her dress, his calloused fingers stroking the side of her breast sending jolts of electricity through her body. All thoughts of putting an end to things floated away with the soft moan that escaped her lips.

It was the slamming of a door somewhere off in the distance that had them parting quickly, no matter how badly they didn't want to. But Oliver grabbed her hand and led her out to where the limos and towncars had been parked. He pulled on the handle of the first car they passed: locked. The second and third were also shuttered. Finally, he found a limo that had been left unattended and was quickly pulling her into the back seat.

He was suddenly all around her; his lips caressing her neck, his right hand tangled in her hair, his left hiking up the long skirt of her dress until her knees were exposed. When his fingers began stroking along her inner thigh, Felicity arched her back until her chest was pressed flush against his. Oliver groaned against the flesh of her shoulder, his teeth sinking in until she responded in kind.

Without hesitation, she slipped her hands under the shoulders of his jacket feeling hard muscle playing beneath the crisp white linen of his dress shirt. This was far beyond any dream or fantasy she'd ever had of how her first time with Oliver Queen would play out. Never in a million years would she have pictured them in the back of a limousine, groping and fondling each other like teenagers.

But there they were, his hands roving all over her body while hers remained on his shoulders. The how and the why no longer mattered. What mattered was that they were here, desperate for each other, and more than willing to put their friendship on the line for something more. That's all Felicity could have asked for.

When his hand slid as far up as he dress would allow, Oliver let out a shuddering gasp when he realized she had nothing on underneath it. He pulled back for a moment, his gaze lingering on her face in the pale moonlight that filtered through the tinted windows.

His eyes were wild with desire, a look so primal it left Felicity desperately wanting him to continue what he was doing. She ran her fingers up along his shoulders until she was at the nape of his neck then slid them through his hair, pulling him close until their lips met in another searing kiss.

His hands were all over her body again, this time hooking beneath her right knee and hauling it up so it came to rest against his hip. It slid down her soft skin until his fingers wrapped around her ankle, pulling her legs apart until her dress bunched around her waist. Felicity mewled her approval when his free hand found its way to her newly exposed flesh and began stroking it softly.

"Oh, just like that!" she moaned against his lips, her eyes falling shut as his hand caressed her inner thigh just below her apex, but never once touching her where she so desperately wanted him to. Her fingers tugged at his hair, silently begging him to do as she asked, but Oliver continued to refuse.

Instead, he reached behind her neck, grabbing the clasp that held the top of her dress up. It was quickly released, freeing her breasts of their confines. His lips trailed down her chin and over her neck until he reached the top of the right one, his teeth sinking into the soft mound before his tongue darted out to soothe away the sting.

Felicity cried out, her fingers raking through his hair. She made a grab for the lapels of his jacket, pushing them off off his shoulders and down his muscular arms until he was forced to pry his hands away from her body so she could take off the finely tailored garment. It fell to the footwell as her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest to feel the play of his muscles beneath her fingertips.

They stopped at the buttons of his shirt, slowly popping them open one by one before she placed soft kisses against every inch of skin she exposed. She heard Oliver murmur her name somewhere above her, the sound vibrating his chest beneath her lips. Felicity smiled as she popped another button open, this time slipping her tongue between her teeth to finally get a taste of that gorgeous flesh she'd admired from afar for so long.

When she reached the last button just above the waistband of his pants, Felicity slowly began to tug it out from where it was tucked beneath the fine black fabric until it finally came loose. She sat back against the soft leather seat, admiring him as he kneeled before her, chest bare and eyes still wild with passion and desire.

Oliver stared back at her, his fingers tensing against the soft skin of her thigh and breast as she gazed up at him, her intent clear in those beautiful azure eyes. Felicity sat back up, her hands coming to rest against the sharp plains of his chest before she leaned forward, soft pink lips falling across the hollow of his neck. They moved lower, teeth scraping across his collarbones until she reached his left nipple. Her soft mouth closed around the hard little nub as her tongue stroked it from between her lips.

Delicate fingers traveled lower across his abdomen until they reached his belt buckle. It was undone in seconds, quickly followed by the button and fly of his pants. Felicity's small hands tugged the material off his hips revealing nothing but bare skin beneath. This was far more than she'd bargained for, and as her fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft, she heard the primal groan that escaped his lips.

That was all it took for Oliver to lose the last thread of his control. He grabbed Felicity's ankles, spreading her legs wide before he thrust into her without warning. The hoarse cry that left her lips echoed through the interior of the limo making him grin down at her. She was slick and ready, her hot folds wet with the desire she'd felt since the moment he'd kissed her.

He bent down to capture her lips for another heated kiss as his hips pulled back, leaving only the tip of his cock resting between her thighs. Lifting one of her legs higher, Oliver entered her again, slowly at first and then violently, holding her at the waist and pausing as he let the pleasure ripple through both their bodies.

"Felicity," he murmured against her lips before sucking the bottom one into his mouth and nibbling on it as his powerful thighs flexed against her own and he began to move, pumping up into her relentlessly, meeting her rocking motion back to him. Their bodies moving as if they'd been lovers for years, as if they'd been made for each other.

It wasn't long before a stream of incoherent sounds bubbled from her mouth. His lips fell to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh he found there until her back bowed, her chest pressing into his as she came with a high pitched scream. But he wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot.

Oliver remained buried deep inside her wet heat as he grabbed her waist and turned them so he was now seated on the soft leather cushion with her draped over his lap. In this new position, she found he could thrust deeper, finding pleasure spots Felicity didn't even know existed. His name came spilling from her lips as she threw her head back and rocked with him.

His hands found their way to her breasts, pinching and squeezing her nipples as they bounced with every thrust of their hips. He leaned forward, capture one pert little nub between his teeth, biting and sucking until she cried out again before releasing and moving to the other. Her second orgasm was fast approaching with every deep, penetrating thrust. She could feel it in the way her walls clenched around him, searching for the release she desperately needed.

"Harder!" Felicity cried out, her fingers digging into the soft cream leather of the headrest as her hips rocked violently with his. Every move brought her closer and closer.

It was his fingers falling over her clit that finally sent her careening over the edge in ecstasy, her body shaking from the intensity of the explosion between her legs. Her head fell to Oliver's shoulder as she took in deep labored breaths while he thrust into her hard a few more times before he came with a guttural groan.

Their bodies relaxed into the soft leather seat, arms wrapped around each other tracing random patterns over sweat slicked skin. Felicity nuzzled his neck, her lips pressing soft kisses along the corded muscles until they relaxed beneath her touch. They basked in the afterglow for some time, both reveling in the warmth the other provided from the cool night air that suddenly surrounded them.

"I wish we'd done this sooner," Oliver whispered into her ear as his fingers ruffled through her hair.

"Me too," Felicity mumbled, her arms falling to his sides as she snuggled closer to his chest for warmth.

"We should do it again," he replied. His lips began to trail along her temple to her jaw before they were kissing her neck once more.

"Agreed," she purred when he reached the pulse point and began sucking on it softly. "How about my apartment?"

"That would be perfect." He captured her lips for a languid kiss that was abruptly halted when the driver of the vehicle opened the front door.

"Shit!" Felicity shrieked as she scrambled to put her dress back on while Oliver did his best to hide the smirk on his face. The driver got the shock of his life that night, that was for sure.

As Oliver and Felicity exited the vehicle, he pulled a wad of cash out from his pocket and handed it to the startled man. "Let's keep this between us," he said before turning to hook his arm around hers, leading her back towards the alley so they could redress and regroup for a moment.

The flush on Felicity's cheeks refused to abate even after her dress was back in its proper place and her hair was smoothed out. She was nibbling on her lower lip when Oliver reached up, pulling it from her mouth with his thumb. "You need to stop that," he warned.

"Why?" she innocently asked, her eyes narrowing on him as he gave her one of those trademark Oliver Queen grins that made her heart flutter in her chest.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Because it really turns me on."

Felicity felt her face turn scarlet as she smiled back at him, her eyes dancing with the passion that still coursed through her veins. "How about we get out of here then and head back to my place?" she suggested, looping her arm through his as they walked along the outskirts of the crowd towards the front door.

"That sounds like a great idea," he answered, that impish grin still present on his face. His fingers traced up the bare expanse of her back as he added, "As much as I like seeing you in that dress, I think you look better out of it."


End file.
